


happy holidays from the nola fam

by ellewriter



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/F, another series of canon-adjacent but mostly unrelated pergorio fics, hello again friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellewriter/pseuds/ellewriter
Summary: another collection of random percy x gregorio moments - mostly fics that I never published back in february (with a holiday remix) or from random prompts
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Sonja Percy
Kudos: 5





	1. fast forward, we're an easy thing

“Okay, _what_ is wrong with you?”

Tammy looked over the counter to where Sonja was sitting on the couch, arms propped on the edge, head tilted in her trademark are-you-kidding-me way. It would almost have been cute if she weren’t so afraid for her life. The glow of the lights on the small Christmas in corner of Sonja’s apartment was no match for the look in her eyes.

“I’m just saying I’m not a huge fan of the genre,” she replied with a shrug, unable to muster the level of intensity the other woman clearly brought to the topic. This response was met with silence, the tension broken only by the popping of popcorn in the microwave behind her.

“Oh, so you hate love?”

“I don’t _hate_ love. I just… don’t care for rom coms.”

After everything they had been through—investigations, shootings, months of circling each other unsure and unwilling to risk anything, more cuts and bruises than any one person could count—this, _this_ was going to be the thing that ruined them. For all her years of profiling, Tammy had never marked Sonja as being a diehard romantic comedy fan. But here they were, in t-shirts and sweatpants, listening to Sonja’s old microwave crackle, and having an honest to god argument over the merits of the genre.

She almost wanted to give in, but she was having too much fun with Sonja’s incredulity.

“Wow,” Sonja said now, shaking her head as Tammy joined her on the couch and snatching the still hot bag from her hands. “Well, we’re definitely not spending our night off watching crime documentaries.”

“Fine,” Tammy said, holding the remote up between the two of them. She arched an eyebrow in challenge. “Convince me.”

Sonja rolled her eyes, but she didn’t back down.

“Well, first, there’s the chance interaction—where our two leads bump into each other and are immediately at odds,” she said, tossing back a handful of popcorn. “Then, surprise, they have to work together somehow. This, of course, is followed by bickering and mutual denial.”

“Denial?” Tammy prodded, taking the bag with her free hand. “Do tell.”

“Where our star-crossed lovers deny their feelings for each other even though they are oh so obvious to everyone else.”

“Obviously,” she said, waving her hand. Sonja caught it, shooting her a look for the interruption.

“Then,” she continued, letting their hands rest between them on the back of the couch, “just as they’re ready to admit their love some nonsensical miscommunication happens, and they’re separated. Days go by. Sometimes weeks. Their lovable sidekicks try to get them to talk to each other to no avail. Until one day…”

“One day…?"

“They realize they can’t live without each other and they dramatically reunite. Sometimes in the rain. Sometimes in an airport. Sometimes both if the writers are feeling ambitious,” she finished casually, pulling her hand lightly back to her side of the couch. 

“Oh, and then what? They live happily ever after?” Tammy scoffed.

“Obviously.”

“Fine.”

“Fine, what?”

“You got me,” she said, relinquishing her control of the remote and settling further back into the couch. “I’d like a couple happy endings in my life.”

“Are you getting mushy on me?” Sonja asked, with a look of mock horror.

“Oh, shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from "Adore You" by Maisie Peters


	2. i don't wanna miss you like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long distance au after sonja left for the fbi

“Bonjour, mon amour.”

Although the screen was blurry—international wifi connections weren’t always the most reliable—Tammy could practically feel herself relaxing as Sonja’s face popped onto her phone screen. Her curls were pulled back into a low ponytail, there were muted French voices crackling in the background, and her sleepy smile was the most beautiful thing Tammy had seen all day.

“Are you in Paris?” she asked, collapsing back onto the couch and adjusting her headphones.

“Marseilles,” she replied as she shook her head. “Some kind of trade thing.”

They had gotten into a pattern of asking and answering questions that let them share as much of their work as possible when in different agencies—and countries—but it was just vague enough to be infuriating. Tammy missed the days when they worked side by side, tossing case facts back and forth, trying to puzzle out things together.

“Ah,” she said now.

“Oh, hold on.” Sonja disappeared for a moment, the camera sliding up to show a beige hotel ceiling somewhere in southern France. As she listened to papers rustling and another agent murmuring something, Tammy turned so she could stretch her legs out on the couch, resting her head on the armrest. She was tempted to close her eyes and pretend the sounds were just Sonja working at the kitchen island while she napped, but work had been so exhausting that day she was afraid she might actually fall asleep. It was nearly midnight in New Orleans after all. The FBI started work incredibly early in France… apparently.

“Okay, I’m back,” Sonja said finally, jostling the camera as she moved into another room. “Sorry about that.”

“You’re okay,” Tammy said, smiling lightly. “How are you? How was the flight?”

“Exhausting,” Sonja groaned, rolling her eyes. “Valentina would _not_ stop going on about some French sheep genetics book she’s reading right now—you were _supposed_ to hear that, Val—anyway. How are you? How’s the team?”

“Good. LaSalle says he misses you, but I think he mostly misses you intervening every time I harass him about Alabama.” Sonja laughs at that, the sound slightly distorted by the phone. Oh, how Tammy had missed her laugh. “Oh, and Sebastian says hi and that he’s impatiently waiting by his computer for the latest forensic research you’re working with.”

“Did he really say that?”

“Of course not. I love him to death, but I can only hear about the incredible advances in particle testing being used in the international field so many times,” Tammy replied. They both knew it was an act though—she’d developed a soft spot for Sebastian’s tech rambles and enthusiasm over the years. Plus, he’d heard more than his fair share of her worries about Sonja ever since she’d left NCIS, so she figured this was only fair.

A few minutes passed by, more laughs, hurried updates passed along, pauses just long enough to be noticeable. And then, too soon for her liking, Tammy found herself having to say goodbye again.

“I’m sorry I have to run,” Sonja said now, her voice soft. “But Friday! I’ll be in a café here and you’ll be in a café in the French quarter, and it’ll almost be like we’re together.”

“Can’t wait,” Tammy replied. She felt a ghost of a smile on her face. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

Sonja sighed as she slid her phone into the pocket of her jacket. She didn’t regret leaving NCIS. She was getting her adventure, following protocol, and doing undercover work she never could have imagined before. Still, it was harder than she thought being away from New Orleans. From her family. From Tammy.

“I bet she heard that sigh in New Orleans, too,” Valentina remarked, elbowing Sonja’s shoulder as she passed by, carrying some camera equipment for their operation later that day. Most of the agents gave Sonja her space when it came to her rather frequent FaceTime calls, but Val was annoyingly stubborn.

“Don’t you have a sheep book to read?” Sonja shot back. She pulled her laptop across the table as Val scoffed. Her tabs from last night were still open—her work schedule, her email, and plane tickets to the US.

“Still thinking about surprising them for Thanksgiving back home?” Val said softly now, this time carrying a tangle of wires and cords in her arms.

“Yeah,” Sonja replied. Even to her own ears her voice was quiet. Her body was sore, her mind was reeling from learning so many languages, and the jet lag was so real. All she really wanted to do was kick back on the couch in her old apartment, listening to Tammy playing music as she made dinner. She missed tracing the lines of her palm as they spent lazy mornings together. Missed hearing the rustle of Tammy’s voice as she teased LaSalle or talked about her day on those rare days they weren’t together. Hell, she even missed the New Orleans humidity sometimes.

“You should do it.” Valentina merely nudged her shoulder once more and then disappeared into the main room of the suite, her voice mixing in with the other agents’ as they went through their early morning set up.

A moment later, she heard someone asking where she was and moved to close her computer. Something made her pause though, and before she left the room, she clicked a few buttons and smiled.

Even if only for a few days, she would be home soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from "Come Back...Be Here" by Taylor Swift for some proper angst


End file.
